Growing Up
by Nekochan55000
Summary: The series starts when the turtles are 15 years old, but seriously, what happened before that Rated T for saftey, though it proabably could be K...
1. 6 Months

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12...or any of the other ones for that matter.

The firt one is really short...they get longer though! I promise!

* * *

"Eeeh..."  
Master Splinter's eyes shot open as he was brought out of his meditative state. He peered down at his sons, looking for the source of the sound. The one on the end looked at him with large baby blue eyes. The two stared at each other silently, then without warning,  
"WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  
Master Splinter flinched at his youngest son's outcry. He groaned as the other three were disturbed from their rest and started bawling until they were a four-part chorus of wails. Splinter stood and speed-walked to the refrigerator, where he had stored 4 bottles of milk. He took them and handed one to each one of the baby turtles. It immediately got quiet. Splinter sighed and settled back into lotus postition.  
It hadn't been too long since they were all mutated, about 6 months. The four didn't really do much yet. When they weren't eating or farting around with each other they were asleep, but they mostly slept. They had quickly fallen into a routine. It was around this time that Splinter meditated while they napped. They usually woke up and ate, then they'd either play or go back to sleep.  
By the time they had finished, the youngest. Michelangelo, was fully awake. So was the second oldest, Raphael. The other two however, started going back to sleep. Raphael wriggled over and tapped the eldest brother, Leonardo. When he didn't respond he kicked him.  
"Uwah! Da gada bee nidu bubby!"  
"Mah dee guh duh!" Raphael replied and kicked him again.  
Meanwhile, Michelangelo was staring into the face of the second youngest, Donatello.  
"Egh..." Michelangelo cooed, placing his hand on Donatello's face. He swatted his hand away and curled up under his purple blanket.  
"Abwa ni nih..." He muttered. Michelangelo shook him.  
"Enah! Enah!"  
"Meh meh no..."  
"Da da beeh!"  
"Anohh"  
"Buh buh ANEE!"  
Suddenly, Master Splinter laughed. Donatello shot up from under his cover and joined the others in staring at their father  
"Unee?" Leonardo spoke up.  
Splinter composed himself and scooped up Leonardo.  
"I'm sorry my sons. I just find it hilarious. To my knowledge you do not know how to speak yet, and yet you communicate with each other like you do. I only wonder what you are saying."  
He sat Leo back down and patted him on the head. The four stared at him for a moment, then Mikey started laughing. They stared at him, but Leo soon joined, then Donnie, then Raph. Splinter gazed down at his sons, their elated giggles bringing a smile to his face, and soon he joined as well.  
And they laughed and they laughed and they laughed.  
And they all understood.


	2. 1 Year

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't,,,I don't own TMNT 2012. If I did I guess I would be writing for the next episode right now wouldn't I?

* * *

"Se-se! Se-se!"

Splinter looked up from the block tower that he was helping Donnie make to meet the gaze of his eldest son. He smiled at him. While he couldn't exactly pronounce "sensei" perfectly yet, Splinter was proud of his extreme progression in language. All of his sons were doing very well in their development.

"What is it Leonardo?"

Leo slowly shifted to his knees. Using the wall next to him for support, he shakily rose to his feet. He paused, gaining his balance, then slowly removed his hand from the wall. He looked up at Splinter and smiled. Splinter returned the smile. They were constantly getting better at standing and walking.

When they had first started crawling around, the entire lair had gotten pretty hectic. They got into everything, and Splinter had to find some way to child-proof the place so that his sons didn't hurt themselves. Now that they were beginning to walk, Splinter was already trying to figure out if there was anything that could pose as a threat to them that they could reach.

Leo started slowly toddling toward Splinter, holding his arms out for balance and concentrating on his balance. A loud laugh interrupted his concentration and he stopped walking, jerking his head to the source of the sound. Raph speeded across the floor on all fours, then just a few steps away from Leo he stood, quickly but shakily stumbled to Leo, and pushed him down, falling down with him and laughing uncontrollably.

Splinter sighed. Raph had been the first one to take his first steps, and though he was relatively good at it, he still fell a lot. The thing is that for some reason Raph was greatly amused by falling down. Unfortunately for the other three, he thought it even funnier to take them down with him. Even if he was doing well, Donnie resorted to willingly going back to crawling when Raph was around. Mikey usually didn't stay on his feet long enough for Raph to knock him over anyway. But Leo was very hard on himself when he fell. He was pretty driven for a one year old and he took his walking very seriously.

Leo screamed and hit Raph over the head. Raph stared at him wide-eyed before giggling and hitting him back. Soon the two were screaming and rolling around on the floor, though Leo screamed because he was upset, and Raph's screams were because he took joy in tumbling with his brothers.

"No!"

Raph and Leo immediately stopped and looked at their father. His voice was soft, but stern.

"You must resolve your problems with words. Do not rush into violence."

"No!" Donnie repeated. "Goo buh nana baba wuh! Mah mah wuh ih tuh biweh!"

He nodded with finality and went back to his block tower.

Raph simply laughed and crawled back to Mikey. The two and been playing with a toy school bus that played a different song depending on what button on it you push before he came to mess with Leo. Splinter turned back to Leo. He was now grunting as he tried to fix the blue scarf that had ended up a messy explosion of cloth around his neck.

"Leonardo."

Splinter clapped his hands for his son's attention. Leo stopped what he was doing and crawled over. Splinter adjusted his position so that he could ix the child's scarf. He managed to get back to the neat bandana look that it was in before his quarrel. When he was done Leo turned and crawled into Splinter's lap. He still looked pretty sad, his babyish features fixed into a dejected pout. Splinter lifted him so that they looked each other in the eyes.

"Leonardo, it is okay to fall down. Everyone falls down sometimes. What is important is to learn from your mistakes, and to keep trying. Leo stared at him blankly for a second, then gave a little smile. He reached out and touched Splinter on the nose.

"Ahneh…"

"A-dada! Dada!"

Splinter placed Leo back in his lap and looked at his second youngest. He pointed excitedly towards where Mikey and Raph were, accidentally knocking his tower over in the process. Splinter followed Donnie's hand and looked at his other two children. Raph was uncharacteristically still as he watched the youngest member of their family slowly pad across the woven floor of the dojo. Mikey had been the last to take his first steps and he wasn't really the best at it. The most steps he had ever been able to take were two or three before flopping back to his hands and knees and most of the time he didn't seem to care enough to try again until later, but this time he didn't fall. He slowly placed one three-toed foot in front of the other until finally; he fell into Splinter's lap. He looked up at him and gave the biggest smile ever. Donnie clapped and giggled. Raph stood and laughed as he toddled over to join to rest. Donnie stood and placed another block on top of the new tower he had made that was getting a little tall. He could admire it for about two seconds before Raph rammed into him, destroying his precious tower and sending them both toppling into Splinter's lap with the other two. Leo hugged his youngest brother, and soon they were all hugging him. They were all grins and giggles as they celebrated Mikey's little accomplishment. Leo looked up and Splinter and held out an arm.

"Eh?"

Splinter smiled at him and picked up all four turtles into one big grinning giggling group hug.

"Good job Michelangelo. Good job my sons."


	3. 2 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012. If I did an episode would have come out today. (cries)**

 **Disclaimer cont.: Oh yeah. I don't own Shel Silverstein's Peanut Butter Sandwich or Spaggetti either.**

 **Oh my gosh! Reviews! Thank you thank you than you! Thank you so so much! :D**

 **Sorry I'm posting so late. I meant to do it earlier but life got in the way.**

 **WARNING!: This chapter is 90% baby babble! Seriously, there's a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah gone!"

"Mo-wa Se-se? Mo-wa?

"Yes Leonardo. You may have more. Does anyone else want more?"

The three younger siblings held up their bowls. Splinter chuckled and took the bowls, re-filling them with algae and placing them back in front of them.

"What do you say?"

"Day goo!" Donnie yelled and dug in.

'Ay goo!" The others chorused.

Splinter nodded and watched them eat in silence.

Not too long afterwards they had finished their seconds.

"Ah gone! Ah gone!" Mikey announced. "Pway?" He turned to Splinter.

"Yes. But first, come let me clean your mouth."

Mikey marched over to Splinter. He giggled as he used a cloth to wipe his mouth. The others mimicked his actions, cleaning their faces with their bandanas tied around their necks.

"Now you may go."

They sped out of the room, Splinter following behind to keep an eye on the two year olds.

Leo turned on the TV and was immediately entranced by the colors and shapes that filled the screen. Raph and Mikey quickly moved to join him. Donnie went up to Splinter and held up a book.

"Wead?'

"Alright Donatello."

Donnie handed him the book and clibed into his lap/ Splinter looked at the book his son gave him. It was a Shel Silverstien poetry book. Donnie had seemed to take a liking to Shel Silverstien's poetry. The pages were wavy from getting wet, but it was otherwise in good shape.

'Okay Donatello, how about we read this one today." Splinter said, turning to a page. Donnie nodded and patted the page.

"Wead! Wead!"

Splnter took a deep breath.

"I'll sing you the poem of a silly young king

Who played with the world on the end of a string,

But he only loved one single thing

And that was-"

"A peanuh-bubba-sahwih."

"That is correct.

His scepter and his royal gowns

His regal throne and golden crown

Were brown and sticky from the mounds

From the mounds and drippings

From each peanut butter sandwich

His subjects were all silly fools

For he had passed a royal rule

That all that they could learn in school

Was how to make a peanut butter sandwich.

He would not eat his sovereign steak.

He scorned his soup and kingly cake

And told his courtly cook to make-"

"A et-wuh ticky peanuh-bubba sahwih."

"An extra sticky peanut butter sandwich.

And then, one day, he took a bite

And started chewing with delight.

But…he found…that his mouth was stuck quite tight

From that last bite…of peanut butter sandwich."

Splinter took a breath to start the next line, but before he could Donnie started reading it.

"Hih budduh puu, hih didduh pie

Da wizah puh, hih mudduh cwie

'Muh boy guhmidded do-wee-dye by eden da la peanuh bubba sawih!'

Da nene cay, ad da woyah doc

Da woyah bummah bane a nah!"

Donnie kicked his legs and banged on the pages of the book.

"Buh dill hih daw say die-ly lah!"

He screamed but clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle it.

"Oh, dar da ticky peanuh bubba sahwih!

Da cahpetah, he tie wih pi-er"

He grunted angrily

"Da tefone man tie wih why-yah.

Da fiy-meh, dey tie wih fiy-ya!"

He screamed and flailed about frantically.

"Buh cuh nah meh dah peanuh bubba sahwih.

Wih roh a puwey

Dill a coil

Wih teah a nubuhcadih oy-ya

Fo tenny yeah uh te-ya a toy-ya

DEY FOH! DEY FOT DA AWUH PEANUH BUBBA SAHWIH!

ANEN, AHH HIH WOYAH SUH-NEH CAY

DEY HOO HIH DAW WIH GAPPIH JAY

A PUU BOH WAY

WIH MY

A MAY

AGAY- AGAY DA DUBBAH

PEANUH BUBBA SAHWIH

EE MAH A WOOMAH

GUH A BOY

PUU DOW DEH POW A POH A DOY

A PUU UNIH

KOOOOOOO-WAH!

Ohhh doy.

Dey bo why doo…

Da peanuh bubba sahwih.

A puh a mo…

A wee

A kin daw obeh wih a cee

A ih a boy so fay a wee

Da fuh wuh dey huh hih see wuh…

'Ow bow, a peanuh bubba sahwih!?'"

Donnie looked up at his father, a wide grin on his face. Splinter stared back at him flabbergasted. He knew that Peanut Butter Sandwich was one of Donnie's favorite poems, but he had no idea that he knew it so well…or that he could possibly already know how to read? No, doubtful, but the emotion and enthusiasm that he showed while reciting/reading the poem showed Splinter that there was a vast universe in the little turtle's head that Splinter couldn't even begin to imagine the capability of.

"Dee en!"

Donnie and Splinter jerked their heads toward the voice. Leo, Raph, and Mikey had all gathered in front of them. Leo started clapping.

"Goo! Goo dowy!" Leo praised.

"Baneddi! Baneddi nes!" Raph yelled.

Donnei nodded and flipped through the pages of the book until he found Raph's favorite poem in it. Spaghetti.

"Baneddi, Baneddi ah obuh da pay.

Ub do mah…ub to mah…"

Donnie pulled on Spinter's robe a little.

"Dadda, wuh da?" He pointed to the word on the page.

"Oh, that says 'elbows'. 'Up to my elbows up to my face.'"

"Ohhh!" Donnie nodded in understanding. "Ub do mah eboh, Ub do my fay…"

Splinter then realized how exactly how Donnie was so good at recognizing the words in the book.

Donnie was naturally curious. All of his sons were always into something, but when Donnie go into something he explored it. He analyzed it fully. He used all of his senses to get every bit of information he could about something. Master Splinter remembered a period of time when Donnie put things in his mouth even more than Mikey did. It finally made sense. Mikey often put things in his mouth because he wanted to eat it. The child liked eating. Donnie put things in his mouth because he wanted to know

"What's this?"

"How do you use it?"

"What can it do?"

Donnie was also the best at picking things up. Master Splinter usually only had to tell him something once or twice before it stuck.

Splinter hadn't noticed it before, but Donnie often came up to him with that book asking him what a word was. And when he was being read to he made sure that Splinter traced his finger across the word he was reading. Donnie had been practically teaching himself to read. That explained his vocabulary, though he couldn't always pronounce the words right, it was much bigger than his brother's.

"I toh dem bin peasuh! I she dow…Dada, wuh da?"

"Confetti."

"I she dow cuh-fenni!

I geh dey her won, dey ah dew baneddi."

The others clapped again as he finished the poem. Splinter chuckled.

"Donatello, how about you read to your brothers. I will be back."

Donnie giggled and nodded as Splinter set him and the book off of his lap and stood. He went to his room and looked in a closet that was stuffed with boxes. He pulled out one box, blew the dust off, and opened it. Inside of them was an array of mint condition books. It had everything from poetry to fantasy to non-fiction to comics and everything in between. He smiled to himself. It was fun watching his sons grow, and it was even more fun to imagine what kind of characters they would be when they got older. But when his sons surprised him, that was the most exciting thing.

* * *

I was going to leave links to the poems Donnie was reading. I couldn't. Sorry. You can look them up though. They're easy to find. Thanks again! :)


	4. 3 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2K12 or any of the others. I don't...okay? I don't...**

 **This chapter is kinda short isn't it. Whoops. The next one is longer though...at least it should be...I hope it is...I don't know yet.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Donnie! Donnie pway wiff me!"

"No. I no want to."

"Whyyyyy?!"

"I reading."

Mikey stomped his foot and huffed, earning glare from Donnie.

"Fine! I go pway wiff Neo!"

Donnie shrugged indifferently and went back to his book. Mikey stuck out his tongue and marched away. Donnie sighed and laid back, blocking out the world with his book.

"Donnie! Donnie pway wiff me!"

"I say no Mikey!"

"I not Mikey."

Donnie sat up again and instead of seeing Mikey he saw Raph, holding on to a red ball and glaring at him.

"No Raph. I reading."

"Wead me Paghetti."

Donnie shook his head.

"Dis different book."

"Wead dis one."

"No. It not for three year old."

"You ARE three Donnie!"

"I smart."

Raph gritted his teeth and growled.

"Fine!"

He stormed off. Donnie watched the door for a moment, then took his book and curled up in the corner so he couldn't be seen.

"Neo! Neo pway wiff me!"

Leo didn't respond.

"Neo!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Whyyyyyy?!"

"My show is on."

"Pway wiff me Neo!"

"No!"

"Whyyyyy!?"

"My show is on!" Leo broke his gaze from the screen for a second to glare at Mikey.

"But-"

"My show is on!"

"Neo-"

"MIKEY!"

Mikey deflated and shuffled away. Leo sighed and went back to his show.

"Leo! Pway wiff-"

Raph was interrupted by a pillow to the face. When the pillow fell he saw Leo glaring at him, his arm still outstretched from throwing the pillow. Leo's face quickly turned from anger to fear. Raph placed down his ball, picked up the pillow, and charged at Leo. In seconds Leo had his head stuffed into the pillowcase and Raph was stomping away, picking up his ball on the way.

Splinter focused on his breathing and settled into his meditative state, until he sensed a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes and was met by his youngest son's baby blues staring up at him. His face was fixed into a pout and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Michelangelo, what is wrong?"

"Why no one will pway wiff me?"

Splinter then understood what the yelling he had heard vaguely before was all about. Mikey had wanted to play with his brothers, but the feeling was not mutual.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Splinter nodded and Mikey crawled into his lap, curling into him.

"Dey don't wike me." He whispered.

"Not true. Your brother's love you very much."

"Then why they won't…"

"Sometimes people are very wrapped up in what they are doing. So wrapped up they cannot pay attention to their surroundings. To anything or anyone else. It is not that they don't like you. They are just preoccupied. They will play later."

"But I want to play now."

Splinter sighed. He felt bad for the freckled turtle. He was at a loss for words until he felt another presence at the door.

"Michelangelo, I think there is someone who would like to play with you."

Mikey looked up at Splinter curiosly and a red ball bounced off his head. He looked toward the source of the ball.

"Mikey! Mikey pway wiff me!"

Raph crossed his arms. Mikey stared at him, then looked back at Splinter. Splinter nodded and Mikey shot off his lap, smiling and laughing hysterically, picking up the ball on the way.


	5. 4 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012. I would think we would all understand this by now. But it's cool. I'll keep saying it.**

 **Gyaaah! Every time I read a review i get so happy! So so happy! I get happier than I do when i eat watermelon! And I really like watermelon! Thanks so much! Again ang again!**

 **Finals are coming up...(cries) so, I don't know how this upcoming week is going to go, but I'll do my best to keep updating. :)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Can I twy?"

Mikey looked up from his white pile of clay on the floor. Raph stood there, looking at it curiously. Mikey picked up the blob and held it to his chest,

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dis mine."

Raph gritted his teeth. He stomped away to Leo, who was wildly swinging around two sticks.

"Leo."

"Yes?"

"Mikey won't share."

"You don't share too."

Raph picked up a smaller stick off of the floor and threw it at Leo, hitting him upside the head. Leo stopped swinging and glared at him.

"But I'm Raph, Raph don't share. But he Mikey. Mikey shares."

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph, then dropped his sticks and went to Mikey. Raph followed.

"Hi Mikey."

"Hi Neo."

"Whatcha playing with?"

"Clay."

"Raph wants you to share it."

"No."

Leo turned back to Raph and shrugged, then went back to his sticks. Raph growled and kicked Mikey's pile of clay across the room, then stomped off to their room.

"Can I twy?"

Raph looked up at Mikey from his finger-paints. His hands were still slightly whitened from the clay and theyre was a light stain on his chest from when he had held his clay away from Raph. Raph moved the jars away from Mikey and stuck out his tongue.

'No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to use mine."

Mikey pouted and shuffled away to Leo, who was still swinging around the sticks. He stopped and looked at Mikey.

"What's wrong?"

"Raph won't share."

Leo dropped the sticks and strode to Mikey's side.

"C'mon."

"The two went to Raph.

"Hi Raph."

"Hi Leo."

"Whatcha playing with?"

"Paint."

"Mikey wants you to share."

"No."

Leo crossed his arms.

"Mikey wants you to share!"

"No!"

"Share!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Raphael!"

Raph stood and got in Leo's face.

"Why I have to share!"

"Mikey wants to play!"

"I don't care! He had paint!"

"He likes your paint!"

"I like his clay!"

"Mikey don't wanna share his clay!"

Raph shoved Leo down. He picked up his red jar of paint and threw it at him. Red paint got all over Leo.

"YOU ALWAYS GO WITH MIKEY! HERE! TAKE YOU STUPID PAINT!"

Raph threw a bunch of the jars at Mikey, then ran out of the room and out of the lair.

Mikey and Leo looked at each other. Leo giggled.

"You look like a rainbow." Mikey laughed and pointed.

"You look like a strawbewy."

Leo laughed again and picked up the orange jar. He poured it over his head.

"Now I'm a Orange!"

Mikey fell back and rolled on the floor laughing.

"Be a grape! Be a grape!"

Leo dumped the purple paint on himself.

They both erupted into loud fits of laughter.

"Children!"

Splinter patiently waited for his sons to meet his in the dojo. The first in was Donnie, his nose in a book.

"Donatello, we are going to train. You cannot train and read at the same time."

"Sorry Daddy." He laid the book down in the corner.

"Now, where are the others?"

As if on cue, Mikey and Leo came running into the room, laughing and covered in paint.

"Leonardo! Michelangelo! What happened? Why are you covered in paint?"

"We rainbows Sensei!" Leo answered.

"See? See?" Mikey twirled around so that Splinter could see all the different colors he was drenched in.

Donnie ran over and examined the paints smeared on the two's shells. He giggled and jumped up and down.

"Oooh! I wanna be a rainbow too! Daddy, can I be a rainbow!?"

"No, you can practice what I showed you yesterday while I wash your brothers."

Donnie slumped slightly and went to practice. Splinter took the other's paint covered hands and led them to the bathroom.

A little later Leo and Mikey ran back into the dojo, Splinter trailing behind them and wiping his hands on his robe. Donnie looked up

"Aww, you're not rainbows anymore."

"No, they are not, and we can start trai-where is Raphael?"

Everyone looked around.

"Donatello, did Raphael come in here while we were in the bathroom?"

Donnie shook his head. Splinter's stomach turned. He started visualizing what his second oldest son could have gotten into.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Leonardo?"

"Raph ran away. He wouldn't share his paint and he ran away."

"Out of the room?"

"All the way out."

"Out of the lair!?"

Leo gave him a blank look. Splinter groaned. Half of him wanted to go off on Leo and Mikey for not telling him that Raph ran off, the other side of him acknowledged the fact that they were four, and probably weren't thinking about it.

"Okay, you three stay here. I am going to look for Raphael."

The three of them nodded and Splinter left. They looked at each other silently.

"I wanted to be a rainbow…" Donnie pouted. Mikey grinned.

Splinter raced through the sewers, looking for any sign of his son. He stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to calm himself He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything efficiently if he panicked.

"H-hey Stop it! Haha! That tickles!"

"Raphael!"

Splinter bolted for the voice. Finally he saw him and skidded to a stop.

"Raphael…what are you doing?"

Raph looked up at him surprised. He was sitting in some shallow water, his arms raised in mid-splash.

"Sensei!"

Splinter felt a surge of anger and worry.

"Raphael, you do not just run out of the lair. Do you realize how worried we were? Something horrible could have happened to you."

"The others weren't worried. Specially not Leo. He likes Mikey more anyway." Raph pouted. He shook his head and smiled.

"Look what I found!"

He lifted something out of the water. A small stream of water shot from it and splashed Raph in the face. He laughed and ran over. He lifted it up for Splinter to see.

"His name is Spike!"

"A turtle?"

Raph gasped.

"This is a turtle!?"

"Yes."

"But I thought we are turtles!"

"You are."

Raph looked at Spike confused.

"I not like that."

"You are…different than most turtles." Splinter explained. Raph nodded with understanding.

"Okay." Raph looked at Spike and smiled. Splinter watched in awe. Raph didn't often look at many things like that.

"What are you going to do with Spike now?" Splinter asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew what Raph was thinking. Raph stared at him. His expression was a mixture of confusion, hurt, and fear.

"C-can I keep him?"

"I do not know. Can you?"

"M-may I keep him?'

Splinter pretended to think about it. Raph looked as if he were about to cry. Splinter chuckled and picked him up.

"Of course you may. You may not run off again, but you may keep Spike."

Raph smiled and hugged Splinter.

"Thank you Sensei."

"You are welcome Raphael. No, let's go back to the lair. You haven't gotten out of training."

Raph giggled.

Splinter set Raph down once they got back to the lair. He heard laughed coming from the turtle's room. Raph and Splinted shared a look of curiosity and started toward the room. When they got there and pushed the door open Splinter groaned and Raph's eyes began to sparkle.

"Look daddy! We're rainbows!"

Donnie laughed and spun around, accidentally flinging paint onto the wall.

"Can I be a rainbow too!?" Raph asked, setting Spike on the bed. Leo looked at him

"What's that?"

"That's my turtle. He name is Spike. He's good to talk to when other people are being jerks."

Leo's breath caught in his throat and he stepped back, finding a sudden interest in the floor. Donnie ran up to Raph with a jar of paint.

"Yeah! You can be a rainbow too Raph!" Raph smiled and went to take the jar. Mikey ran up and snatched the jar away.

"No! Dis is my paint!"

"But you used all of Raph's paint the first time you were rainbows the first time! It's not fair to-"

"No!" Mikey stomped his foot. "Raph don't get to-'

'Mikey!" Leo called. They all looked at him. Leo crossed his arms and stared at Mikey disapprovingly.

"Share."

"But-"

Leo shook his head.

"Share."

Mikey pouted and looked at Raph, reluctantly handing over the jar. Raph smiled at Leo and poured the paint over his head.

"Hey! We still have training to do!"

They all laughed.


	6. 5 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012. It's okay though. I dont mind not owning them...**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Leo, Leo look!"

Leo's eyes didn't break from the screen of the TV.

"What is it Mikey?"

Mikey waved a hand in front of Leo's face to get his attention. Leo looked at him, seeming slightly annoyed. Mikey opened his hand.

"My toof came out!" He cried triumphantly. Leo smiled.

"Finally. That means the Toof Fairy is gonna come tonight!" Mikey gasped and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" He cheered, then he stopped jumping, seeming to realize something. He looked really excited.

"Does this mean I'm Donnie now?"

Leo looked at him confused.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah! Cuz, look!"

He opened his mouth and pointed to the small gap in the front where his tooth used to be.

"Is like Donnie's. There's no tooth here."

Leo looked at the gap, then burst into laughter. He gripped his tummy and rolled around.

"Yah! Yah I guess you right! Wait, I that means I'm Donnie too!" He pointed to the gap between his bottom teeth and resumed his laughing. Mikey clapped his hands and pointed.

"Yeah yeah! You're Donnie too!" He laughed as well. Raph peeked curiously into the den.

"What's so funny?"

"We're Donnie!" They chorused, pointing to their teeth, or the lack thereof. Raph stared at them in confusion, then gasped and began laughing as well.

"Me too, me too! I'm Donnie too!" He pointed to the gap were his canines should be. The three of them clapped their hands, rolled around and banged the floor in laughter, and laughed like that for a good while.

* * *

"Alright, are we ready to begin?"

"Hai Sensei!"

Splinter looked over his sons and noticed one was missing.

"Where is Donatello?"

"Right here Daddy!" He ran in and fell into line.

"Where were you?"

"I was reading! A math book! I can do all the way up to the 6 times tables!" He said, holding up his fingers.

"6 times 1 is 6, 6 times 2 is 12, 6 times 3 is 18, 6 times 4 is-"

"Okay Donatello, that is wonderful." Splinter cut him off, knowing that if they let him continue he would keep going with no end in mind. "Just try not to be late anymore."

Donnie gave him a toothless smile, as he had already lost both of his front teeth. Leo, Raph, and Mikey glanced at each other and giggled.

"Alright. Let us begin."

They started with a nice workout, then continued onto basic ideas of punching, kicking, and dodging. Once taught, they were to form pairs, and exercise the new knowledge in a short dual, rotating so that everybody got a chance to dual with everyone. The first pairing was Leo vs. Mikey and Donnie vs. Raph.

"Hajime!"

Raph ran forward and aimed a punch right for Donnie's face. He dodged. Raph tried to kick him in the leg, He dodged that. Raph kept on coming and Donnie kept dodging.

"You can't dodge forever." Raph said.

Donnie smiled and shook his head while dodging another punch. He ran a few steps away. Raph growled and charged him. Donnie moved to the side and swung out his foot, swiping Raph's feet from under him. Raph hit the ground.

"Yame!"

Raph turned to see Mikey laying on the floor and Leo standing over him. Mikey propped his head up on his hands and kicked hs feet behind him. They all looked at Splinter, waiting evaluation. Splinter came to them one by one.

"Leonardo, good job. You carried out your attacks well. I want your movements to be sharper though." Leo nodded.

"Michelangelo, you also performed well, but you need to exercise more control." Mikey giggled and nodded.

"Raphael, your attacks are strong, and you are very assertive. That is good. But remember that brute force is not everything. Sometimes it pays to think."

"Okay, Raph replied, rolling over to Mikey's side.

"Donatello. Good work. You made a plan and followed it, and it worked. I need you to remember that you cannot always fight by dodging alone. At times you will be the one to make a move."

Donnie nodded. "But I got him at the end. I was like, wah!" Donnie swept out his foot the way he did to trip Raph. Splinter chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Yes you did. Good job."

Donnie giggled and gave a big smile again. This time, Raph couldn't hold it in. He busted out laughing. Mikey and Leo laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Donnie asked. They just looked at him and laughed harder. Donnie stared at them, confused. Splinter hit the ground with his staff.

"Okay, settle down, let us continue training."

They did continue, but throughout the whole session the three kept glancing and Donnie and giggling.

* * *

"Hi Leo."

Leo looked up from the picture book he was looking at.

"Hi Donnie."

"What was so funny earlier?" Donnie asked. Leo snickered and turned away.

"C'mon, what's so funny!"

"What's so funny!"

Leo and Donnie looked up to see Mikey and Raph entering the den. Raph was holding his hand over his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh while Mikey grinned like a madman.

"Why are you copying me Mikey?"

"Why are you copying me Mikey?"

"Mikey stop!"

"Mikey stop!"

"That's annoying!"

"That's annoying!"

Donnie stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I was reading!" Raph started. "A math book! I can do all the way up to the 6 times tables!" Raph held up his fingers.

"Hey! Stop it!" Donnie yelled.

"6 times 1 is 6, 6 times 2 is 12, 6 times 3 is 18, 6 times 4 is 21-" Raph started laughing too hard before he could continue.

"It's 24!" Donnie corrected.

"It's 24!" Mikey repeated.

"Ugh! Why are you copying me!" Donnie screamed.

"Because we're Donnie!" Leo answered through giggles. Donnie looked confused.

"Nuh-uh. I'm Donnie. Not you."

"Yeah we are! Look!" Mikey pointed to the gap in his teeth. Donnie stared at it, still looking confused, then gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth. He blushed.

"T-that's not funny!"

"T-that's not funny!" Leo imitated, putting his hand over his mouth, though it didn't begin to hide his smile.

"Yeah it is!" Raph yelled, grinning and pointing at the gaps in his teeth.

"No it's not!"

"No it's not!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"You're not me!"

"You're not me!"

"That's mean!"

"That's mean!"

Donnie stomped his foot and ran into the bathroom. Raph stomped his foot and ran behind the couch, coming back out after a few moments. They laughed.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!"

Raph and Leo ran into the kitchen and took their seats. Mikey sat their bowls in front of them.

"I helped!"

"Yes he did." Splinter agreed. "You are a fine cook Michelangelo."

Mikey smiled and took his seat.

"Where is Donatello?"

"Right here Daddy."

Donnie shuffled in and took his seat. The others giggled. Donnie slumped in his chair.

"Alright, you may eat. Itadakimasu."

"Idatakimash!" The others attempted. Donnie just stayed quiet. Splinter watched as his sons happily shoved food down their throats, except for Donnie, he just stared at his bowl, looking upset.

"What is wrong Donatello?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not hungry." Donnie muttered.

Nice try. Splinter knew his sons. They were always hungry. He leaned forward to face the boy. He glanced up reluctantly.

"What is wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

Donnie just shook his head and went back to staring at his bowl.

Splinter lifted a spoonful of algae to Donnie's mouth.

"Please eat your food."

Donnie shook his head.

"Donatello." Splinter said, sternly. Donnie flinched and took the spoon. No one wanted to Splinter to get angry. He was terrifying when he was angry. Donnie opened his mouth the tiniest bit and slipped the food in, chewing slowly. He heard the others giggle and slid farther down in his seat. Splinter noticed the correlation between the other's laughter and Donnie's unusual behavior. He turned to them.

"What is so funny?" He asked. They snickered. Leo put his hand over his mouth and tried to stop laughing, failing miserably.

"Raphael?"

"Y-yes Sensei?"

"What is so funny"

"N-nothing Sensei."

"Michelangelo?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"What is so funny?"

Mikey looked at the other two. Leo tried to signal to keep his mouth shut. Mikey didn't get the message.

"We're Donnie Sensei."  
"Really? Why are you Donatello today?"

Mikey pointed to the gap in his teeth.

"I see you lost your…ohhh."

Mikey and the others smiled, showing off their gaps. With a stretch of the imagination, they did slightly resemble Donnie, with the gap he had been born with. Actually, it _was_ kind of funny. Splinter suppressed a chuckle. Unfortunately, Donnie heard it. Splinter heard him push out of his chair and walk away.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong with Donnie Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I think you have hurt Donatello's feelings."

"Hurt his feelings?"

"Yes."

"But, how?" Leo questioned. Splinter sighed.

"I do not think Donatello likes you playing on his gap to say you are him now that you have lost a tooth."

"Why not?"

"That is part of what makes himself, but I think he has always been a bit self-conscious about it. I don't think he wants you to focus on it so much. I think it embarrasses him."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"So…he wants us to stop?"

"Well he said that Mikey."

"When did he say that?"  
"Earlier! You repeated him!"  
"I did?"

"Michelangelo." Splinter interrupted, snuffing out the argument that was beginning to form between Mikey and Leo.

"It is not nice to mock people. How would you feel if Donatello repeated everything you said?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"Neither does he. I think you all owe Donatello an apology."

"Hai Sensei." They said in unison. They left their seats and followed after Donnie. Splinter considered following them, but decided to let them resolve things on their own. If things went well, he would know when they came back.

* * *

"Donnie?"

Donnie turned around from facing the corner, wiping his eyes. Leo was there looking guilty, Mikey and Raph stood behind him.

"Sorry that we said we are you because of your gap and embarrassed you and mocked you and made you feel bad." He said, all in one breath.

"Yeah," Mikey added. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Raph nodded in agreement with the other two.

Donnie pouted, looking doubtful. Mikey went to his side and sat next to him.

"I kinda like you gap!" He said, cheerfully. "You look way better with it than I do."

"Really?" Donnie asked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah! Course! Me and Leo and Raph will never have it like you. That's your thing!"

"Really?"

Leo and Raph nodded. Donnie smiled a little and stood. Mikey stood with him.

"Thank guys…does this mean you're not gonna repeat me anymore?"

"This mean we're not gonna repeat you anymore." Raph answered. Leo and Mikey nodded. Donnie looked confused.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Donnie was still confused. Raph laughed.

"Seriously. We're not. Let's go, I'm hungry." Raph left the room. The rest smiled at each other.

Donnie flashed his big toothless grin, and followed the others back to the kitchen.


	7. 6 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012. Seriously.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yame!"

The boys stopped fighting and looked up at their father.

"You have all done very well. Your training is coming around beautifully…I believe it is time you chose a weapon."

The 6 year olds shared a glance among themselves, wide grins slowly spreading across their faces.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"High-three!" Mikey shouted. They high-threed. Splinter smiled.

"I am glad you are so excited my sons. It is a big occasion. However, be careful what weapon you choose. A weapon in not just a tool, it is an extension of yourself."

They nodded excitedly.

Master Splinter went to his room and retrieved a long mat, rolling it out in front of them. Disappearing into his room again he started bringing out weapons, one by one. The boys eyes seemed to sparkle as they eyed the weapons Splinter laid on the mat. Finally, Splinter stopped bringing things out and stood beside the line-up of weapons.

"Now, look carefully. Let the weapon choose you."

They sat down in front of the mat, looking over each weapon carefully.

"Ah!"

Mikey jumped up and grabbed the nun-chucks. He smiled as he started to swing them around. Everyone flinched when one hit him upside the head. Raph suppressed a laugh. Mikey's grin widened.

"These are awesome!"

"The nunchaku. Wild, but powerful if used correctly. Interesting choice."

Mikey giggled and went to the other side of the room to experiment with his newly acquired nun-chucks.

"Can I go next?" Donnie asked. Splinter nodded.

"Then I choose…" Donnie stood and picked up the bo staff. "This one."

Raph burst out laughing.

"A stick!? Out of all of the stuff here you're gonna pick a stick!?"

"The bo staff. Simple, unassuming, but lethal." Splinter said.

Donnie puffed out his chest.

"Yeah Raph, it's lethal." Donnie repeated, then crossed the room to Mikey. Raph rolled his eyes and refocused on the remaining weapons. He smiled.

"I like these ones." He said. He went for the sais, picking them up and figuring out how to hold them.

"The sai? Why do you choose those Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Cuz they look tough. I can kick butt with these." Raph replied. He attempted to spin them and one flew out of his hand towards Splinter. Splinter caught it between his fingers and held it out. He chuckled.

"Yes, of course."

Raph laughed nervously and took back the sai, them met the other two at the other side of the room. Donnie snickered and pointed.

"Your weapon looks like salad tongs."

"Salad tongs!? Shut up. Especially coming from you with your stick."

Raph took the staff and examined it. He accidentally squeezed it and the blade shot out, transforming it into a naginata and just barely missing Raph's shoulder. Donnie took it back and grinned.

"Lethal Raph, lethal."

Raph rolled his eyes again.

Leo stared at the remaining weapons. They all looked nice, but none of them felt right.

"I don't know which one Sensei." Leo said. Splinter nodded.

"It is okay. Take your time and think hard. It will come to you."

"Can I come back to it?"

"Of course."

Leo stood and joined the others. Splinter moved the mat to the side of the room.

"Which one did you pick Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I didn't pick one out yet."

"Aww, why not?"

"I couldn't figure out which would e best for me."

"Oh, well, good luck with that." Mikey shrugged and went back to his nun-chucks. They looked up at Splinter as he approached them, commanding their attention.

"I will allow you to hold them today, but later you will return them to me and I will give you ones that fit your size that you will use while you learn how to use them. Dismissed."

They bowed and left the dojo. Leo gave one more glance at to the weapons at the side of the room before leaving to catch up with the rest.

* * *

"Mikey?"

"Huh? Ow!"

Mikey rubbed his head where he had hit himself again.

"What's up Leo?"

"Why did you choose the nun-chucks?"

Mikey looked at the nun-chucks in his hands, then shrugged.

"I dunno. When I was looking at them, these ones said 'Pick me!' So I did."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

Leo sighed.

"Okay, thanks anyway."

Mikey nodded and started swinging the nun-chucks again. They hit him on the head.

"Owww! Ugh, I need a break."

* * *

"Hey Donnie."

Donnie looked up from his book. He was leaning against the wall of their room comfortably, his bo staff positioned against the wall beside him.

"Hi Leo."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading…about Greek mythology."

"Shouldn't you be practicing your stick?"

"It's a bo staff, and I don't know how to use it yet. I'm just gonna wait till Daddy starts teaching us."

"Why'd you choose that one?"

Donnie looked at the staff thoughtfully.

"I just thought this one fit me."

"Why? It's a stick."

"And I'm a turtle." Donnie replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"Turtles aren't known for much except being slow and curling up in their shells."

"But we're not slow." Leo pointed out.

"No, we're not." Donnie agreed. "And that would surprise some people. Plus, most 6 year old don't know up to their 20 times tables, all the Greek gods and goddesses, and have read Romeo and Juliet before…even if they didn't understand it that much."

"You did that?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"What's this gotta do with your stick?"

"I it's kind of like me. It's simple, and not given credit for much, but if you press it right…" Donnie picked up the staff and squeezed it. The blade shot out and Leo jumped back in surprise.

"It's got hidden surprises."

Donnie laid it back down and picked up his book again.

"You saw yourself in the bo staff." Leo said.

"Mm-hm."

Leo nodded.

"Okay, thanks Donnie."

"No prob."

* * *

Leo returned to the lineup of weapons in the dojo.

"I have to see myself in it." He said to himself. He picked up a small scythe. He held it, then switched hands, then changed how he was holding it. He shook his head and placed it back down.

"Leonardo."

Leo whirled around to see Splinter behind him.

"Did you make a decision?"

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know how to decide. Mikey said that he heard the nun-chucks calling him. Donnie said that he saw himself in his bo staff. But I…just…"

Splinter placed a hand on Leo's head.

"It's okay, you'll figure it out.

Leo huffed.

"I'm gonna go think.

He left the dojo, went to their room, grabbed his sticks, and went to the den. He gripped their end and swung, then again, and again. He stepped forward and stabbed the air in front of him, then sliced horizontally.

"The thinking sticks huh?"

Leo stopped and turned to see Raph strolling in. He plopped down on the couch. The thinking sticks, as Raph had called them, were two sticks Leo had found a few years ago when Splinter had taken them out for a walk through the sewer tunnels. He had refused to leave them behind and ever since then swinging them around helped him think. He had solved many problems between his brothers using the sticks while he sorted it out.

:What's up?" Raph asked.

"I'm still trying to choose a weapon.

Raph looked at Leo, them at the sticks, then back at Leo.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

Raph shrugged.

"Okay, I'll let you figure it out." He got up and left. Leo sighed and went back to swinging his sticks. A few swings later Leo threw himself onto the couch, defeated. He tossed the sticks to the ground.

"Leonardo."

Leo sat up to face Splinter.

"I don't know Sensei! I thought about it, I looked at them, but I don't know which one to pick!"

Splinter glanced down at the sticks on the floor.

"I think you have already chosen a weapon, you just do not know it yet."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

Leo hopped off the couch and followed Splinter back to the dojo. Leo waited while Splinter disappeared into his room once more and came back holding twin katana.

"I believe these are yours."

Leo marveled at the sheathed katana.

"I…I can touch them?"

"You can have them."

Leo picked them up and slowly pulled them from the sheathe.

"They're beautiful."

"Do you feel that these are right for you?"

Leo nodded.

"Then they are yours."

"Woooow!"

Mikey ran up to Leo's side, entranced by the twin katana.

"That's your weapon!?"

"Mikey, why do you have an ice-pack?"

Mikey blushed.

"N-no reason…that's your weapon!?"

Leo nodded.

"Cool." Donnie commented.

"Whole swords? Awesome!" Raph said.

"They'e shiny!" Mikey added.

Leo smiled at the blades in his hands.

"They are pretty great aren't they?"

'Twin katana.' He thought.

'My twin katana.'


	8. 7 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, but I do own a number of OC's that I haven't made known yet! But...that's of no importance...**

 **Yay! I can update! We take two finals and then the school dismisses us, so it gives me extra time to write! But...I seem to be developing writer's block...lets hope it passes...**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Mikey! Leo!"

Mikey and Leo looked up from the video game they had been playing. Raph ran up and jumped over the couch. He bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Have you seen Spike?"

They shook their heads. Raph groaned and shuffled away. Mikey and Leo shrugged and went back to playing the game.

"DONNIE!"

Mikey and Leo threw down the controllers and ran for the source of the sound. Raph's infuriated scream had come from the garage, which Donnie had claimed as his own private workspace. No one had objected, but weird things happened in there. Most of the time they didn't bother him, but when he started messing with their things they had to call him out. Raph was especially intolerant to Donnie touching anything of his to take to his lab. And Raph was extremely intolerant to _anyone_ messing with Spike to take him anywhere.

When Leo and Mikey ran into the scene, they saw Donnie sitting at his desk in his rolling chair, Spike in front of him, staring at Raph like a deer caught in headlights. Raph was so angry he was shaking and he looked as if he was going to explode any second. He stomped up to Donnie and smacked him across the face, then kicked his chair back. Donnie went rolling across the floor. About halfway across the chair tipped over from going so fast and he fell.

"Raph!" Leo scolded. "What'd you do that for!?"

Raph picked up Spike and placed him on his shoulder. He marched up and got in Leo's face. Mikey slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"HE TOOK SPIKE!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S NOT OKAY! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE WAS GONNA DO TO HIM!"

Donnie sat up from the floor and rubbed his face where Raph had smacked him.

"I wasn't really doing anything." He muttered. "I wasn't…"

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU LIAR!"

"Look at him Raph!" Leo pointed at the turtle on his shoulder. "Spike is totally okay!"

"SPIKE WAS IN OUR ROOM AND DONNIE WENT IN THERE AND TOOK HIM! HE TOOK HIM LEO! HE WAS GONNA DO SOMETHING TO HIM! WEIRD STUFF HAPPENS IN HERE LEO!"

Donnie then got angry. He stood and came over, poking Raph in the plastron.

"I SAID I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! MAYBE I WANTED TO TALK TO SPIKE TOO!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO SPIKE!"

"MAYBE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD BREAK YOUR ARM!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BOTH SHUT UP!"

The three glared at each other and soon they were all screaming mean words and threats simultaneously.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

They looked up at their father standing in the doorway, Mikey at his side. They all tried to tell their side of the story to him at the same time. After about another minute of yelling Splinter had enough.

"Yame!"

They stopped and turned to him.

"Raphael, to your room! Donatello, to the kitchen! Leonardo, to the dojo! You will sit down and think about your actions!"

They opened their mouths to retaliate, but a hard look from Splinter silenced them and they did as they were told.

"Thank you for calling me Michelangelo."

Mikey nodded and followed Splinter out of the lab. He sat back down on the floor in front of the TV and picked up the game controller. He glanced at the one Leo was using sadly. He didn't like it when they fought. He wanted to help, but all he knew to do was to get Splinter. He tried to figure out how to help as he changed the game to one player mode. He threw the controller down and smiled.

"I'm gonna cheer them up!"

* * *

Mikey found Raph in the corner of their room watching Spike munch on a leaf on the floor in front of him.

"Hey Raph."

"What do you want Mikey?"

Mikey flinched a little at the harsh way Raph spoke, but he smiled and kept going. He sat down in front of him.

"I'm here to cheer you up!"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Go away."

"Nope."

"Seriously Mikey. Go away."

"Nuh-uh."

"BUZZ OFF!"

Raph punched the ground. Mikey jumped to his feet and sped out the room. Back in the living room he sat on the couch replaying his encounter with Raph in his head. He stood again.

"Never give up!"

* * *

Mikey sat down in the chair next to Donnie in the kitchen. Donnie was tracing something on the table with his fingers.

"Whatcha doin?" Mikey asked.

"Math. Helps me calm down."

Mikey threw up in his mouth a little, but shook his head and smiled again.

"I'm here to cheer you up!"

Donnie stopped tracing and looked at him.

"Me? Why?"

"Well cuz…it's better for you to be happy."

"I'm not sad." Donnie stated simply, going back to tracing.

"It's not my fault that Raph is a selfish, insensitive jerk who's way too violent and overprotective of his stupid turtle. Why would I be mad?"

"Umm…cuz…cuz he slapped you?"

"I'm not. He's just stupid. That's all. Stupid people don't know how to talk so they hit people for no reason."

Mikey opened his mouth to reply and then realized he had nothing to say back. His mind was pulling a blank. Mikey slipped out of his chair and left to kitchen without another word. He went straight to the dojo. He walked up to Leo and sat beside him.

"Hi Leo, I'm here to cheer you-"

Leo glared at Mikey. Mikey immediately shut up. Leo was terrifying when he got angry enough to give _that_ glare. Mikey stood and ran away. He retreated back to the couch and pondered what he could do to help, coming up with nothing. He pouted as he picked up the game controller once more.

"It's more fun when there's someone to play with." Mikey muttered.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet occasion that night. Nobody spoke or even looked at each other. Soon, it was bed time for the 7 year olds.

"Goodnight my sons."

Splinter shut the door to their room, leaving the silent group of boys on their own. Mikey glanced around at his brothers. None of them would lie down. They all sat at the far corners of the bed with no interaction with each other save an occasional glare out of the corner of their eye. Mikey gripped the pillowcase under him. He wasn't used to the coldness of their attitudes. Yes, they had all gotten into arguments before, but they usually got over them in a matter of hours at the longest, and everything was back to normal by the end of the day. Usually Mikey felt safe being in the middle of the line-up of boys. Either way he turned there was someone there, and it felt good. But tonight there was no one there and it left Mikey feeling a bit lonely. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't deny the fact the fact that he was beginning to tear up. At the same time of being lonely, he didn't like it when his brother's weren't happy. He felt bad because they felt bad. He sniffled and wiped his face with his arm.

"Mikey?"

Mikey felt the bed shift as Leo crawled up beside him. He was soon followed by Donnie and Raph so that Mikey was completely surrounded.

"What's wrong?"

Mikey tried to compose himself, failing miserably.

"S-stop fighting…" He stuttered. He wiped his face again. The others glanced at each other in the darkness and silently made up with each other. Sure, they were more than a little ticked off with each other for the earlier events, but it was nothing that came before their youngest brother's happiness.

Donnie sat Mikey up and hugged him.

"We're sorry Mikey. We didn't mean to make you upset."

"I-I don't like it-like it when you fight" Mikey curled into Donnie's plastron, letting himself weep freely. Leo and Raph joined the hug.

"We're sorry." Leo whispered.

They stayed in that position for a bit, lending their support to their little brother.

"Hey Raph?" Donnie said.

"Hm?"

"Sorry I took Spike."

Raph nodded.

"Nah, it's okay. No, no it's not, but I'm over it. Sorry for smacking you."  
"It's cool."

"Sorry for snapping on you two." Leo said.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Raph answered. They smiled at each other, feeling better now that they had gotten their apologies off of their chests. Mikey looked up at them, a small smile on his face.

"You cheered up." He whispered.

"Are you okay Mikey?"

"Yeah…cuz you are."


	9. 8 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012, but I love them all the same :)**

 **Okay, so this chapter has a lot to do with the way that the lair is put together, so I did have to do a little research. I had to make a gues, and make up a little on my own, but I tired to be as accurate as possible. Okay.**

 **My gosh it's super late! It's like 12:04! Don't worry! I will hgive you a chapter every other day! I will! I will at least try my very hardest!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"That's it!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked up from what they were doing to see Mikey stomping in. He crashed on the couch and groaned.

"I give up."

"What's up Mikey?" Leo asked.

"You know the marks in our room for how tall we are?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

Mikey pouted.

"I'm short. I'm the shortest. Uggghhhh, I'll never get taller!"

"Well, that's okay. That's nothing to be mad about. We're 8, we're still growing. Besides, you are the youngest.

"You're the oldest and Donnie's taller than you."

Everyone looked at Donnie. He stared at them blankly.

"What?"

"Donnie's just tall." Leo said.

"How come you get to be the tallest?"

"Funny, you don't act like the tallest." Raph said. Donnie scoffed.

"How do you _act_ like the tallest?"

Raph shrugged. Donnie stood and went to their room. He looked over the cumulative marks on the wall as signifying their heights over time. There was a time where Donnie wasn't the tallest. He stood right between Mikey and Raph, just as one would think he would. But somewhere in the last few months he had a major growth spurt and ended up taller than all of them. Donnie pouted and crossed his arms.

"S'not my fault I grow faster than they do."

Donnie heard someone walk in and looked up to see Splinter standing next to him.

"Quite a growth spurt you've had recently.

"S'not my fault."

Splinter laughed.

"Fault? Who said anything about fault? You are who you are. If you are taller than all of your brothers then so be it. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Donnie stared at the highest purple mark on the wall. It had been marked about two months ago and Donnie was already a bit over it. He smiled.

"I _guess_ you're right." He said, shrugging. Splinter chuckled.

"It is late. Go tell your brothers to start preparing for bed."

There was the usual disappointed look at the mention of "bed", but Donnie left the room to notify the rest of them. Splinter looked back at the marks on the wall.

"They're growing up…"

* * *

Not much later they were all ready for bed. They all gathered in their room and awaited Splinter's final goodnight. Donnie worked on reading the latest book he had gotten into before Splinter turned off the light. Leo laid on the bed going over the katas they had learned that day in his head. Mikey flipped through a comic book. Raph was giving a leaf to Spike. Finally, Splinter made his presence in the door of their room.

"Lights out my sons."

They stopped what they were doing and ran to Splinter, embracing him in a group hug. He returned it.

"Goodnight my sons."

"Goodnight." They said in unison.

They let him go. Splinter flipped out the light and closed the door. As soon as the door shut it was a mad dash for the bed. Donnie and Raph won the mini race and belly flopped into the bed, immediately stretching out. Leo and Mikey jumped up and landed on top of the others.

"Ow!"

"Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"Scoot over!"

Mikey wriggled down so that he was laying on the bed instead of on Donnie's shell. Leo rolled over the layer of bodies and turned so that he was lying straight across the bed, parallel to the headboard. Raph stretched, accidentally hitting Leo and pushing Mikey over, who in turn pushed Donnie over, who ended up falling off the bed.

"Hey!"

Donnie searched for an opening to wriggle into in vain. He fetched his child-size bo staff and wedged it under Raph, using is a lever to lift him off the bed. Raph rolled down and fell on the floor, taking Donnie down with him. Donnie crawled out from under him and took his spot on the bed. Raph stood and dragged Leo onto the floor by the ankles and took his spot. Leo managed to wedge himself between Donnie and Mikey. Mikey fell off and immediately climbed back up. He went to the very edge at the very end of the bed, climbed up, and jumped on it until Donnie fell, then took his spot. This went on for a while until they all got tired and crashed where they were, resulting in a small turtle pile.

The next morning, Splinter pushed the door open to wake everyone up, but paused at the sight he saw. Mikey was in the center of the bed in star position. Leo was curled up like a cat on top if one of the pillows. Raph was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. Donnie was under the bed, his hands peeking out from the side. Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully. He was aware of the fact that since they were all bigger than they used to be, and they were all moderately wild sleepers, there was somewhat of a conflict every night, whether they were awake during it or not. The resulting positions were sometimes quite amusing to witness, but it was getting ridiculous.

Splinter noticed the twitch of Donnie's fingers as he stirred. For a moment his hands disappeared under the bed, then Donnie emerged again, wriggling blindly like a worm. He blinked his eyes open. He looked at Splinter drowsily and smiled.

"Mornin' Daddy…" he murmured.

"Good morning Donatello, Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Donnie looked around. Realizing he was on the floor, he groaned and wiggled back under the bed. The sound of Splinter's voice brought the others out of their slumber. Mikey sat up and stretched. He smiled at Splinter.

"Good morning Sensei!"

"Good morning Michelangelo. Did you rest well?"

"Yep!" He answered cheerfully.

"Would've slept well too if _someone_ hadn't kicked me off." Raph muttered, yawning.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Leonardo?"

"I don't think we can share the same bed anymore."

"I think you're right." Splinter agreed. The three of them stared at him, expecting a solution to the problem. Splinter noticed Donnie poke his head out and join in the staring. He quickly assessed the situation.

"Hm…how would you feel about you each having your own room?"

"OH MY GOSH REALLY!?" Raph flew off the floor, excited as ever.

"I assume you like that idea?"

"YEAH!" Raph and Donnie said at the same time.

"Okay, Michelangelo? How about you? Do you want your own room?"

Mikey thought about it for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically.

"That'd be great." Leo said. Splinter nodded.

"That settles it then. After training I will give you new rooms and you will move your things."

The four of them cheered.

Training seemed to fly by, though none of them were focused. They were all too excited about the concept of having their own room. Finally Sensei dismissed them from training for the day. They bolted for the room and started gathering their things. Splinter slowly trailed behind, glancing over the rooms in that hall, trying to figure exactly how he was going to make this work. After a while of chattering and rushing around their old room, they met Splinter in the hall. Each of them was holding a box full of their things. Splinter nodded.

"Okay, I will not assign you rooms directly, but I will let you know that one of you will have to keep the one that you were already in."

"I'll keep it." Leo volunteered.

"Aw, you just got your stuff together to." Donnie said sympathetically.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna switch it around a bit in there. I would have had to gather my stuff together anyway."

Leo shrugged indifferently and went back to the room.

"The rest of you may choose which one you keep."

"I want that one!" Donnie screamed. He rushed for the door that was further to the back and the left, right across the hall from what was now Leo's room. Before anyone could protest he ran inside and kicked the door closed.

"In that case…I'll take that one!"

Raph went for the front door on the right.

"No way! I want that one!" Mikey ran to catch up with Raph and prepared for the expected remark of Raph not letting him have the room he wanted. To his surprise, instead he shrugged and changed his course so that he was in the opposite room the front one to the left, right next to Donnie's room.

"Whatever! as long as I get my own!"

With that, the last two doors slammed shut, leaving Splinter in the hallway alone. Splinter chuckled again.

"They're growing up."

* * *

Splinter had left the four alone to situate themselves in their new rooms, but he decided it was time he go check on them. He hadn't heard a sound from them for a while; though occasionally he would spot one of them make a quick trip through the lair to get something. He started with Mikey, pushing the door open since it wasn't all the way closed in the first place.

"Michelangelo?"

He walked in on Mikey jumping on the bed. His things were somewhat organized around the room, the nicest looking being the few action figures that Splinter had managed to find for him. At first glance Splinter would have thought that he just put his stuff anywhere, but raising him for 8 years had taught Splinter that there was usually some method to Mikey's madness.

"Oh, hi Sensei! This room is awesome!"

He jumped down and pointed.

"Look, I can even put my action figures up! They're not just sitting around anymore!"

Splinter smiled.

"I see, you're right."

Mikey jumped up and down and threw his arms around Splinter.

"Thanks Sensei!"

"You're welcome Michelangelo."

Next he went to check on Raphael.

Raph had hung a stop sign on the door, though Splinter had no idea where he'd got it from. He knocked and when there was no answer, he went in. He found that the lights were off, but the light from the hallways was bright enough that when it streamed in he could see around. Raph had neatly placed most of his things on a makeshift table of wood and cinderblocks. His favorite posters decorated the walls, and Spike was resting comfortably on a chair that was up against the wall. Raphael was out like a light bulb on the bed in some weird position that he would never have been able to make if it was occupied by three more turtles. Splinter chuckled.

"He did say he was tired didn't he." He whispered to himself, recalling the many times Raph had yawned during training. He left the boy to his nap.

Next to visit was Leonardo. There was no stop sign, but Splinter decided to knock anyway.

"Huh? C-come in!"

Splinter entered. Leo was hanging his favorite Space Heroes poster on the wall. He got down and stood at attention.

"Are you okay Leonardo?"

"Yeah I fine, I'm just not used to having a room to myself yet. I'll get over it. Did you need me for something Sensei?"

"No, just checking on you."

"Oh, yeah, this is awesome." Leo hugged him. "Thank you Sensei."

"You're welcome Leonardo."

Splinter left to check on Donnie. He was just about to knock on the door when it opened and a bunch of books fell out. Splinter dodged the sudden book avalanche.

"Oh no!" Donnie ran out and began gathering the books together.

"Oh, sorry about that Daddy. I was trying to organize these, but it got kind of out of control. I think I've got it now though."

Splinter nodded, but frowned. He didn't mind the book avalanche; it was 'Daddy' that made him double take.

When they were younger he didn't mind it at all. All four of them frequently referred to him as Dad, or Daddy. But as they got older they had moved on to Sensei, acknowledging him as their teacher as well as their father. Dad was used in much more heartfelt moments. Only Donnie had clung to the term.

Splinter helped him pick up the books and bring them back into his room. He had organized it very neatly. There wasn't a thing out of place.

"You did a nice job in here Donatello."

"Thanks Daddy." He placed the books on a shelf. Each one had a specific spot.

"Donatello, what am I to you?"

"Huh? Well, you're my dad…and you're my teacher."

"Mm-hm. You're brothers all refer to me as their teacher. Why don't you?"

"Well, you might not always be my teacher, but you'll always be my daddy." Donnie grinned and sat on the bed. Splinter sat next to him.

"You are wise beyond your years my son, but I will also always be your teacher."

"But at some point I will master ninjutsu, and then I won't be your student anymore."

"Even when you master ninjutsu, how will you introduce me to others? Quote yourself directly."

"This is Splinter, my martial arts teacher…oh, I get it."

Splinter nodded. Donnie pouted but shrugged and smiled again.

"Okay, I'll call you Sensei, but I'll be calling you Daddy in my mind forever!"

"That is fine."

"Thanks for the room D-I mean, Sensei. Hmm, this is going to take some getting used to."

Donnie hugged him. Splinter hugged back, then left to meditate. He sat down in the dojo, glancing over at a picture of them when they were still babies. He chuckled.

"They're growing up."


	10. 9 Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2012. Sorry guys.**

 **First things first, I am sooooooo sorry! DX The internet at my house stopped working and I couldn't update! Waaaaahhhh! I'm sorrrryyyyy! It's finally back not though! And with it my ability to update every other day like I had been doing. Sorry again! DX**

 **WARNING!: This chapter gets kinda...um...intense? Yeah, that's the best way to say it. There's some blood. Just...be prepared. This chapter isn't all fluffy like the others.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Sensei! Can we go ride on our skateboards?"

Splinter fave the boys a skeptic look. They all put on their best smiles as they silently pleaded for the okay. Splinter furrowed his brow. Mikey kicked it up a notch and activated the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Splinter sighed.

"You may."

They cheered and ran to get their skateboards.

"Don't go out too far!" Splinter called after them.

In no time the turtles were racing through the sewer tunnels, having a great time.

"Hey guys, you have to come see what I found yesterday!" Donnie yelled.

"Yesterday? Sensei never let us out yesterday." Leo recalled asking him, he had said no.

"Yesterday _night_."

"Oh m- you snuck out!" Mikey screamed, grinning.

"Wow Donnie, I should give you more credit." Raph rolled to Donnie's side and they high-threed.

"Thanks, now come on. It's so cool."

Everyone sped up to follow Donnie.

"Hey, wait up! You can't just…never mind." Leo reluctantly followed behind.

* * *

"Donnie? I think we're out too far." Leo glanced around nervously. He'd never seen this part of the sewers before.

"Maybe a little…but we'll be okay. I know the way back. Look, it's right through here."

Donnie slowed to a stop and pointed to a large hole in the wall. He climbed up and crawled through, the others followed. When they hopped out on the other side they all stood and stared in awe.

"Pretty awesome huh?" Donnie said, seeming proud of himself.

"Yeah! A little stinky, but awesome!" Mikey agreed.

Towering over them, piled from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall of the dirt room, was an old buried landfill.

"That's a lot of trash." Leo commented.

"Trash!? This is a gold mine!" Donnie gestured toward the mound dramatically.

"Imagine the things we could find in here! Like, look." Donnie pulled out an old walkie talkie.

"I found a few of these yesterday. If I mess around with them enough I can get them to work!"

"Oh, I see now."

"That's only the beginning! I-"

"Oh! So cute!"

Donnie and Leo turned to see the Mikey and Raph and already dove into the pile, searching for something that caught their interest. Mikey was cradling a small teddy bear.

"Why would anyone throw you out? It's okay, you're mine now. I'll take good care of you."

Mikey slid down and ran up to Donnie.

"Here, hold him for me."

Before Donnie could protest Mikey had rushed back to the pile. Donnie placed the bear in Leo's hands and ran after him. Leo stared at the bottom of the pile nervously. He noticed something flashing, and while his first thought was to leave it alone, his curiosity wasn't having it. He picked it up.

"…Simon?"

It was a circular thing that read 'Simon' in the center with a tiny screen like that of calculator's and a small green button. Surrounding that were four large buttons. A green one, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. Leo pushed the small green button and a little tune played while the multicolored buttons flashed. It was silent for a second, then the green one flashed and beeped. Not knowing what else to do, Leo pushed the green button. It then played again, the green and then the yellow. Leo repeated it's actions. Quickly catching on to the concept, Leo sat and played the Simon, his worries leaving him completely.

* * *

"I'm going all the way to the top!"

"Be careful Mikey!"

Mikey laughed and started the climb the steeper part of the pile, only beginning to struggle when he neared the top.

"Careful Mikey…" Donnie reminded.

"Nah, nah, I'll be okay. Oh! A handle! Bonus!"

Mikey grabbed the handled and started to pull himself up. It was connected to a silver slab that protruded from the pile.

"Is that…is that the door to a car?" Raph wondered aloud.

"Mikey, that's not safe!"

"It's _okay_ Donnie! I'll be fi-whoa!"

"Mikey!"

Leo looked up from Simon, the outcry of his brothers bringing him back into realty. Mikey and a car door were careening down the trash heap. He let go and luckily flew into a discarded matress. However, the door kept going. Donnie jumped out of the way. Raph tried to run, slipped on a banana peel, and before he could even fall the door rammed into him, planting itself in his shoulder and sending him flying.

"Raph!"

Donnie screamed as he noticed blood beginning to seep onto the floor. Leo shot up, completely forgetting about Simon and the teddy bear, and completely losing his cool.

"See!? See? I knew we shouldn't have come out here! I knew it was dangerous! I knew someone was going to get hurt!"

He stopped his frantic pacing and pointer at Donnie.

"But, b-but you didn't listen! You didn't listen! You said we were going to fine! Now Raph it hurt! Raph is gonna die! Raph is gonna die!"

Donnie desperately tried not to cry. He wasn't doing too well. Mikey slid down and slapped Leo.

"What is wrong with you!? Snap out of it Leo! Raph is not going to die! He can't! He won't! We won't let him!"

Leo came out of his frenzy and saw that Mikey was also struggling to keep himself together. He was trying to appear strong, yet he was shaking, and Leo could see the fear and worry in his eyes. He hugged him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

He ran over to Donnie who was scrubbing his face with his arms in an attempt to get the tears off. But it was no use, they just kept coming."

I'm sorry Donnie. I didn't mean to-"

No, you're right." Donnie sobbed. "I didn't listen. Now Raph is going to die and it's all my fault!"

Leo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"No he's not! Cuz we're gonna take him back to Splinter and he's going to be okay!"

Leo looked over at his immediate younger brother. A small puddle of blood had formed under him.

"I-I hope."

Leo bit his tongue and reminded himself to stay calm.

"Mikey, Donnie, help me take the door off of him."

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "The door his blocking it- if we move it he'll bleed faster."

Leo threw up his hands exasperatedly.

"How do _you_ know!?"

"First-Aid booklet."

Leo ran up to Raph and knelt by him. He was just barely clinging to consciousness. His breathing was labored and he was squirming under the weight of the door. He groaned. Leo accidentally got some of the blood on his hands and lost it again.

"We don't have a choice!" He screamed. "Hurry!"

Donnie and Mikey joined Leo in lifting the door off of Raph. When the door was finally off the wound was left to bleed freely. Donnie let out a high-pitched squeak as he eyed the wound.  
"We have to go, now!" Leo commanded.

Mikey and Donnie carried Raph to the hole in the wall and lifted him up and through it to Leo. Leo carried Raph back to the lair while Donnie carried the skateboards and Mikey carried Simon and the teddy bear.

Splinter was brought out of his trance by the sound of little feet scurrying back into the lair. Mikey ran into the dojo panting and holding a teddy bear and some other circular object.

"Raph! Raph is dead!"

"What are you talking about Michelangelo? And where did you get those things in your hands?"Splinter asked, thinking he was rambling on about some game he and the others had been playing. Donnie ran in before Mikey could answer.

"He's not _dead_ Mikey! He's _dying_!"

Now Splinter was concerned.

"What is going on?"

Next in came Leo. Splinter was about to repeat his question to him but he noticed the distressed look his Leo's eyes. Then he noticed the blood smeared on his shell that was beginning to run down his arm.

"Leonardo!"

"It's not me! It's Raph!"

Splinter dashed for the frantic child. Leo turned and Splinter whisked Raph off of his back, cradling him as he did when they were babies. He examined the gash that ran between his nect and his shoulder. The source had cracked his shell and plastron. Blood began to stain Splinter's robe. He felt Leo grab him. He glanced down at his eldest son. There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He's gonna be okay…right? Raph's not gonna die?"

Splinter shook his head.

"No, Raphael will be fine. I must tend to his wound. There will be explanations later.

Splinter started for his room

"I'll help!" Donnie yelled and dashed in there with him at the last second. All Mikey and Leo could do was wait. Mikey shuffled up to him. He looked pretty shaken. Leo brought him into another hug, softly patting his shell.

"Raph is gonna be okay. Sensei and Donnie are gonna fix him…right?"

Leo nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered. "He'll be fine…"

* * *

Leo and Mikey had moved to the living room to wait. Suddenly Donnie raced out of the dojo and to the bathroom. Leo and Mikey winced at the sound of Donnie losing his lunch into the toilet. After a few minutes he returned, looking exhausted.

"Raph…he's okay. Hurting, but okay." He panted.

"Yes, I am glad you brought him back as quickly as you did." Splinter said as he entered the den.

"He is lucky it wasn't infected. For now, he must rest. In the meantime, tell me what happened."

Leo explained the whole thing to Splinter. Starting with Donnie telling them about sneaking out the night before, all the way to carrying Raph home and every detail in between. Splinter nodded to himself as he listened. He analyzed the story and tried to decide how he should deal with the situation. His train of thought was interrupted when Leo stopped talking abruptly. Not that he was saying much of anything anymore. He had already finished the story. He was just apologizing over and over. However, he stopped and stared past Splinter.

"What is it Leonardo?'

"Raph!"

Leo jumped up from the couch and ran to Raph who was slowly stumbling into the den. Raph fell into Leo's arms once he got to him. Donnie and Mikey followed

"Raph! What are you doing up!?" Donnie whispered, obviously trying not to scream.

"Donnie…you were…you were in there…when Sensei was-" Raph winced, cutting himself off. He took a deep breath and started again.

"Why did you follow…don't you hate blood?"

Donnie nodded.

"B-but, it was my fault. I had to help somehow."

"It's not your fault Donnie!" Leo cried.

"I'm sorry I said it was. I overacted. This isn't because of you. If…if anything it's my fault. I didn't-"

Raph used his good arm to swipe his hand across Leo's face, silencing him.

"Darn it…that was supposed to be a slap. Look, Leo…and you too Donnie. Stop…stop blaming yourself. There's no point…and I don't blame either of you…so stop it. Just…" Raph trailed off. He leaned into Leo.

"You're pushing yourself too hard. You should rest." Donnie said. Raph just barely nodded.

"Where do you want to lie down?" Mikey asked.

"My room…"

Donnie and Leo helped Raph to his room while Mikey ran ahead to open the door. Splinter went to get some water in case it was needed.

'It seems as though this will be one of many injuries.' Splinter thought to himself as he poured the water. He took the cups to Raph's room. He was asleep with Spike and the teddy bear Mikey had found beside him. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were kneeling and leaning against the bed, watching over him attentively. Splinter smiled to himself and sat the water on the makeshift table.

'Yes, there will be plenty of scrapes, but I believe they will be fine.'


End file.
